Enough
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Era o suficiente.


As coisas estavam diferentes desde que eles tinham terminado, no verão passado. Ele sabia que ela nunca tivera a intenção de magoá-lo, apenas queria coisas diferentes, tinha sonhos maiores, sonhos do tamanho do mundo, e tinha também o talento para alcançá-los, quem era ele para impedir. Ela bem que tentou amenizar as coisas, dizer que poderiam tentar outra vez dali a algum tempo, mas ele sabia, sabia que aquilo era da boca pra fora, ele conhecia Ginny há tempo demais para ter esperanças. Uma vez que ela pusesse o pé no mundo ela estaria em casa demais para voltar, ela era assim, como o vento, não poderia ser contida e Harry a amava demais para criar caso sobre isso, queria que ela fosse feliz e sabia que isso só aconteceria se cortassem as amarras e ela estivesse livre, ele ficou muito confuso por algum tempo, passara a maior parte de sua vida escolar almejando ser um auror, mas agora, cansara-se rápido deste trabalho, não aguentava ver mais violência e morte, achava que já tinha sido forçado a ter o suficiente disso em sua vida, decidiu abandonar tudo, uma vez que aquilo tudo o fazia se sentir miserável em grande parte do tempo.

A solução surgiu através de George, que o convidou para trabalhar na loja de logros com ele, explicou-lhe que não poderia gerir a loja sozinho, na verdade até podia, mas não queria, não suportaria estar ali sem Fred e ainda por cima sozinho, Harry aceitou na hora, George era família e pra familia não se diz não. Foi ótimo por algum tempo, ele conseguia manter a mente ocupada e ganhava algum dinheiro, não que ele realmente precisasse, mas ainda assim, a oportunidade tinha vindo a calhar, até que tudo aquilo começou a lhe lembrar muito de Ginny, sempre que ele limpava a gaiola dos minipufes ou ouvia George contar uma piada que ele sabia ser de autoria dela. Ele amava muito os Weasley, eles eram sua família, mas ele sentia que precisava de espaço pra respirar.

Conseguiu então uma casinha num subúrbio trouxa de Londres, ele poderia ter arranjado um apartamento, mas a ideia de viver novamente em um espaço reduzido o aterrorizava, já tivera o suficiente disso com os Dursley. Falando neles, surpreendentemente, havia agora uma estranha trégua entre a família Dursley e Harry, isso se devia em grande parte a Dudley, que parecia ter se endireitado após todos os acontecimentos, aparentemente a Guerra teve seu efeito em todos. Dudley conseguiu para Harry um emprego em uma loja esportiva que pertencia a um amigo seu, não era quadribol, mas era suficientemente bom para Harry ocupar seu tempo com algo que ele considerava agradável, e de qualquer maneira, quadribol havia perdido um pouco da graça para ele quando Ginny anunciou que estava o deixando para viajar pelo mundo jogando pelo Harpias.

 **~xXx~**

Aquilo estava ficando insustentável e ela sabia que não poderia mais viver assim, acordando todas as noites ensopada de suor com a respiração entrecortada, os olhos assombrados ainda com resquícios dos pesadelos gravados nas retinas, a agonia do zumbido nas orelhas depois de ouvir a voz do Lorde das Trevas, aquela risada macabra que a assombrava todas as noites. Ela já não saía de casa a não ser para ir trabalhar, honestamente, não via motivo. Gostaria de abandonar isso também, mas não achava que podia, Olivander havia sido bondoso com ela, lhe dera uma oportunidade quando ninguém mais o faria, era mesmo muito nobre da parte dele a acolher como sua aprendiz, mas aquilo não era sua paixão, ela não estava feliz. Pansy sabia que merecia os olhares gelados que recebia dos clientes, os sussurros furiosos e até mesmo os xingamentos, mas saber que merecia não fazia doer menos, embora Potter tenha deposto a seu favor em seu julgamento e ela nem mesmo possuísse uma Marca Negra, as pessoas não perdoavam e esqueciam facilmente, afinal de contas, ambos os seus pais eram Death Eaters, sua casa e seu nome serviam ao Lorde das Trevas e ela havia, de fato, tentado entregar Harry a ele.

Pelo menos ela tinha seus cigarros, era m hábito maldito ela sabia, mas aliviavam a dor e limpavam a mente, tinha também seus comprimidos, que a ajudavam a esquecer, ela ria quando pensava nisso, o que seus pais iriam dizer se ainda estivessem vivos, vendo a única filha com vícios trouxas. Um dia ela estava limpando as infinitas prateleiras na loja e um cliente aleatório surtou e a azarou pelas costas, ela se machucou feio quando caiu da escada, Olivander queria que ela prestasse queixa, mas ela se lembrava do rapaz, fora terrível com ele durante a escola, achava que, no fundo, merecia. Aquilo foi a gota d'água, ela teria que ir embora, não conseguiria continuar ali, Olivander ficou triste em vê-la partir, tinha se apegado á garota, mas nada pôde fazer, sabia que era o melhor para ela.

Ela decidiu que não cabia mais no mundo bruxo, que talvez fosse a hora de um novo começo, uma página em branco, uma chance de fazer melhor. Na verdade, ela nunca foi preconceituosa de verdade, eram apenas coisas que ela repetia para agradar os pais, ela queria até ter cursado estudos trouxas, mas sabia que os pais jamais permitiriam, não tinha realmente nada contra os trouxas, tanto que decidiu ir viver no meio deles. A moda sempre foi sua paixão e ela decidiu que já era hora de perseguir seus sonhos, ela sempre teve muito talento transfigurando roupas, decidiu tentar a sorte vendendo roupas que ela mesma fazia, juntou tudo o que restara e abriu uma lojinha de costura num bairro suburbano de Londres.

Pansy se tornou popular rapidamente, seus vestidos tinham a fama de ter o caimento perfeito, uma pequena ajudinha da varinha nunca fez mal, era o que ela dizia a si mesma, os dias eram longos e a loja vivia cheia, era exaustivo, mas ela nunca esteve tão feliz.

 **~xXx~**

Aquele era um dia particularmente quente, o tecido fino do vestido florido grudava em suas costas, ela decidiu que precisava de ar e de um cigarro, nos fundos da loja havia um beco com uma parede de tijolinhos laranja que a faziam lembrar da entrada para o beco diagonal, ela gostava de ir lá para fumar, encostando-se na parede e tragando lentamente, apesar de quente o dia estava muito bonito, o céu era azul miosótis, sem nem mesmo um rastro de nuvem e ela agradeceu o fato de estar usando um vestido leve e chinelos de praia, pensou que talvez devesse ir á praia e estrear o biquíni novo que comprara na semana passada, o clima certamente estava apropriado.

Enquanto ela soltava a fumaça preguiçosamente, alguém muito familiar andava num passo apressado na rua a sua frente, Harry Fucking Potter, o escolhido, meio andando meio correndo, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça jeans gasta, usando a mesma camiseta azul clara de sempre e os mesmos óculos redondos e meio tortos de sempre, ela sentiu vontade de rir do fato de como ele continuava o mesmo, era como se ele tivesse saído direto do sexto ano deles de Hogwarts embora já fizessem quatro anos que a Guerra acontecera.

Lhe parecia surreal que ele estivesse ali usando aquelas roupas surradas enquanto tinha no Gringotes um cofre cheio de dinheiro e todas as oportunidades do mundo na mão, aquele garoto poderia ser o que quisesse, pensou ela enquanto jogava a bituca no cão e a apagava com o pé, aparentemente, isso deve ter feito muito barulho, pois ele virou-se para ela olhando espantado, como se visse um fantasma.

Harry estava completamente chocado de vê-la ali encostada na parede de tijolinhos num subúrbio trouxa, usando um vestido de verão e chinelos de praia, ele nunca a vira com os pés descobertos, ou sem saltos e batom vermelho, ela parecia outra pessoa agora, com os cabelos longos e soltos e os olhos vivos, os olhos eram o que tinham mudado mais, antes os olhos dela eram como o gelo, agora eram como o céu. Ela parecia bem e ele ficou feliz por ela. Ele vinha agora na direção dela e ela percebeu que se enganara, ele havia mudado, o rosto parecia mais sério, o maxilar ganhara contornos mais definidos e ele agora usava barba, tinha os cabelos negros mais compridos do que ela se lembrava e mais bagunçados também, se é que isso era possível, os olhos verdes pareciam tristes, com grandes sombras em baixo, ele parecia cansado, isso a fez se sentir mal, um clima muito estranho ameaçava se instalar enquanto eles estavam a se encarar, então, ela fez a única coisa que sabia, atacou antes de ser atacada.

\- Olá, Cicatriz, estou surpresa de te ver aqui, era de se pensar que estivesse agora nadando pelado em dinheiro e glória. – Ela esperava que ele lhe desse uma resposta raivosa, mas ele só parecia confuso.

\- Pansy? É você mesma? – Perguntou ele, incerto, o fato de ele a ter chamado pelo nome lhe causou m arrepio estranho, mas era uma sensação boa, ela acenou afirmativamente enquanto olhava fixamente para os próprios pés, as unhas pintadas de azul bic cintilando ao sol. – O que você está fazendo na Londres trouxa? – Perguntou ele novamente, soando genuinamente curioso. Ela sorriu dessa vez, é claro que ele ia querer saber.

\- Acho que o mesmo que você, Harry. – Ela respondeu, usando o primeiro nome dele, um pouco incerta. – Fugindo.

\- Nada restou pra eu escapar. – Declarou ele sombriamente. Ela sabia do que se tratava, tinha ouvido falar e lido nos jornais sobre o término dele com Ginny Weasley, ela sabia que isso ia acontecer, conhecia garotas como Ginny, garotas com sonhos grandes demais, se sentiu mal por ele, Harry obviamente havia sido pego de surpresa, ela sempre se esquecia que as outras pessoas não eram como ela, que não tinham a habilidade peculiar dela de ler as pessoas e perceber as coisas. Ela o surpreendeu convidando-o para tomar uma bebida mais tarde, ele chocou-a aceitando.

Eles conversaram por horas durante aquela noite, ambos sentiam que precisavam disso, alguém familiar para conversar, mas não alguém muito envolvido, alguém imparcial, eles falaram do passado e do presente, mas principalmente do que esperavam para o futuro. Depois disso, uma rotina se estabeleceu, ele passou a andar mais por aquela rua e ela o pegava várias vezes a olhando costurar pela vitrine da loja, mas ela não o deixava perceber que ela o pegara olhando, então quando vinha o crepúsculo ele bateria a porta e perguntaria se ela estava a fim de sair pra beber ou comer, ela diria que sim e eles passariam muitas horas conversando, era fácil, fluía, era incrível como eles podiam falar sobre tudo, com o tempo, ele já não se sentia tão perdido e ela já não se sentia tão culpada. Era fato que eles faziam bem um ao outro.

Isto continuou por algum tempo, esta estranha amizade entre o leão e a serpente, até que sutilmente, tudo começou a mudar, ela começou a ansiar pelo fim da tarde quando ele vinha convidá-la para sair, ele começou a abraçá-la mais apertado na hora de se despedir, ela sabia o que era aquilo, estavam se apaixonando e ela tinha medo, muito medo mesmo, pensou em sumir, não queria se machucar, mas também não queria deixar aquela vida que ela gostava tanto para trás, estava angustiada novamente e sentia que ele estava inquieto.

No dia de São Valentim ela recebeu um cartão, um cartão rosa e brega que tinha o cheiro e a assinatura dele, no cartão ele dizia que o som favorito dele no mundo era o som do riso dela, mesmo os roncos que saíam quando ela gargalhava descontroladamente, especialmente os roncos. Que o cheiro preferido dele era o cheiro de Jasmim e chuva que ela tinha, e que ela tinha salvado a alma dele. Ele perguntava se ela estava disposta a dar uma chance á isso. Ela obviamente estava. O primeiro beijo deles aconteceu naquela noite, quando ele a levou pra patinar no gelo, a boca dele tinha gosto de canela e ela decidiu que aquele seria seu novo sabor favorito. Sentiu que estar nos braços dele era como estar em casa no calor depois de um dia frio, sentiu que era melhor com ele, viva.

Eles não se separavam mais, eram a parte que faltava um do outro, mas ainda tinham brigas acaloradas e explosivas, depois vinha a parte de fazer as pazes, a parte preferida, o sexo era divino, eles se entendiam ainda melhor na cama. Ela sentia que ninguém a compreendia como ele e estava certa, ele sabia que quando ela gritava ou insultava era apenas uma fachada de defesa e sabia que ela nunca demonstrava o quão magoada ficava com as coisas que ele dizia e por isso passou a tomar cuidado com as brigas deles, ela entendia que ele gostava de cuidar dela simplesmente porque a amava e não porque a achava incapaz e por isso passou a ser menos orgulhosa. Ambos perceberam que não eram definidos pelo que foram no passado mas sim pelo agora, e agora eles estavam aqui, juntos, vivos e felizes. Isso era suficiente.


End file.
